


let's meet again!

by seungularity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungularity/pseuds/seungularity
Summary: in which seungmin just wanted to rest but hyunjin is being stubborni suck at writing summary so i hope u will still enjoy this! go seungjin!





	let's meet again!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this would be my first fic on ao3 so pls 🐻 with me.

❝𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞. 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦.❞

"how long will you make me suffer? please just let me rest now," seungmin cried.

he was constantly rubbing his chest because his heart aches everytime he cries for hopelessness.

"i don't wanna prolong this suffering anymore," he cried one more time. "i don't want my family to sacrifice their time taking care of me."

hyunjin who has been silently listening to seungmin's pleads since the beginning harshly opened and closed the door, startling seungmin in his bed.

seungmin gave a faint smile but he didn't look at the man who just entered his hospital room.

"you know i won't get tired, right? i courted you for almost half of our lives and this cancer won't beat me," hyunjin voice cracked but he managed to keep himself firmer.

the tears continued to flow like a river from seungmin's eyes down to his cheeks. "you also already know by now that i am a hopeless case, right?" he said, still not looking at hyunjin.

"how can you say that? are you the doctor? did you checked yourself? are you Him?" the latter continued being stubborn, refusing to accept what the destiny has planned for them.

"i am incurable, we already know that."

"you're not a doctor!"

"i won't get better even if i undergo the chemotherapy."

"how would you know that? you haven't try it yet so stop being a fortune teller-wannabe."

this is like their normal day. fighting but will eventually end up in cuddling. but this time, hyunjin knows. he can feel the different aura coming from seungmin. it says death and he will not allow it!

"i actually liked you first. i even stalked your profile before and our first meet up was not accident, i planned it all." seungmin opened up out of nowhere.

hyunjin let out a deep sigh before sitting beside seungmin on his hospital bed.

"i didn't know you would be this whipped for me," he chuckled a bit to lessen up the growing tension between them. "you should've courted me then!"

seungmin laughed. _'i'm gonna miss this,'_ he said inside his head.

"i actually prefer singing or photography rather than dancing."

"i know."

"you're the best dancer that i have witnessed in my life."

"better than minho?"

seungmin slowly nodded. "even better than minho and felix."

"then you should watch me perform on stage this saturday!"

he stayed silent for a minute before answering, "of course, i will."

"i love you!"

he couldn't hold back his tears, it just flows like a neverending falls.

"i'm tired." it came out a  
almost a whisper.

hyunjin aggressively shaked his head. "seungmin, i am here. if you're tired then let me do the fighting."

"you're selfish, hyunjin."

"tell me what do you want me to do. aside from you leaving me, of course."

"i don't want you to do anything."

"maybe you don't want me to bother you? or maybe you want to break up with me and want me to find someone else, is that it?"

"please don't do that."

"then you're the selfish one here, seungmin! how can you be so cruel?"

seungmin choose to ignore that and gave a faint smile. "c-can you lay me down, now? i want to rest?"

hyunjin also forced to smile eventhough his insides are slowly giving up. he slowly laid seungmin on his bed and hold his hand. seungmin smiled at him, he already looks like an angel now.

"do you believe in reincarnations?" seungmin asked when no one dared to talked between them.

"no," hyunjin answered.

seungmin gave out a smile. this time, it was a sincere one.

"i do!" he cheerfully said. "can you hold my hand and never let go of it no matter what happened?"

"i w-will! so please just stay a little bit longer." hyunjin stuttered and couldn't help but to let go of his tears. he wanted to say something but he couldn't and continued crying.

seungmin carassed hyunjin's head using his left hand. he can feel his other hand getting wet because of hyunjin's tears.

"in this lifetime, i will only love you! you're my main dramatic bitch, remember?" seungmin said. "can you look at me and gave me a smile, a sincere one? don't think that we are facing this problem. just think that we are at our happiest moment right now?"

hyunjin, who was soaking wet because of his tears and sweat, looked up. they stared at each other's faces trying to memorize every detail of it. seungmin smiled first but hyunjin couldn't get himself to move his lips. he reached out for his boyfriend's face and draw a smile using his fingers unto hyunjin's lips.

"i love you too."

hyunjin cried harder, he wanted to break free but seungmin held his hand tighter, still smiling.

"it's almost dark now, i think i should get my rest now. would you let me?" seungmin asked. hyunjin, on the other hand, shakes his head off telling him that he disagrees.

"i feel so sleepy now."

"please don't! please i can do everything, just please don't leave me." hyunjin begged and ducked his head on seungmin's body.

before he can get an answer a loud beeping sound was heard followed by silence. the only thing that can be heard now is his cries. he just cried and cried and didn't let go of his hand.

hyunjin raised his head just to see a peaceful face of seungmin. it feels different. he looked happy and away from any pains this world had caused him.

after a few more minutes, their friends came into the room but stopped when they realized what's going on. two of the most closest friends of seungmin, felix and jeongin, ran towards the bed and hugged the cold body of their friend. his friends couldn't help but to cry.

"hey seungmin, my main bitch for life. i hope you're in heaven now. i know you're an angel, you've always been." minho said while trying to stop himself from crying furthermore.

the others are still in deep state of shock while woojin and chan are trying their best to calm the youngest even if they were crying hard too.

"i will miss you, bro! i will miss you annoying me everyday. i will miss--" jeongin couldn't finish what he was saying.

meanwhile, hyunjin is now standing but still holding seungmin's hand, looking so lost in his own thoughts.

"hyunjin..." chan called. "hyunjin..." still no response.

 _"hyunjin..."_ said by a familiar voice which made hyunjin go back to his senses.

" _s-seungmin_... i heard him. it was definitely him, i am sure of it."

chan looked so worried but he knows that hyunjin is in deep pain right now.

"please, seungmin. just one more time, please let us see you. please..." he begged.

 _"please...."_ and squeezed seungmin's cold hand.

no one dared to speak. everyone is silent, waiting for nothing.

"s-seungmin," jisung said. "he is here! seungmin's here!" he added pointing on hyunjin's back.

all of them wouldn't believe him at first but their eyes' were all went wide when they saw a faint light with a silhouette of a man. they weren't convinced at first, until it became clearer and clearer.

hyunjin slowly turned to his back. he smiled when he saw him there. he is still on his hospital gown but this time he doesn't look like a patient. he is back to his normal and healthy state. he is smiling widely at them while waving his hand.

"stop crying and call the doctor now. i don't want any pests to grow in my body, so hurry up now or else i will haunt all of you."

even in their current state, they couldn't help but to laugh and felt relieved. seungmin looks so happy now.

"you guys are so ugly when crying, that's why i don't wanna see you cry."

"are you happy now? are you still in pain? can i also go with you?"

"no, you can't, hyunjin. don't worry about me and worry about yourself starting from now on," seungmin uttered. "i will look up for all of you from above. so if you guys will do stupid things remember that seungmin is just inside the building, okay?"

"let's meet again?" out of a sudden, hyunjin asked. more of like a begging rather than asking.

"sure! let's meet again," seungmin answered with his brightest smile before he started to fade away.

they just stayed there staring nowhere with a relief in their heart. hyunjin finally let go and called the doctor. few minutes later and they declared his death.

"kim seungmin. time of death, 03:25 pm."

the people inside the venue clapped their hands. some are drying their tears while some are smiling.

"can you tell us more about this? how did you came up with this kind of plot?" the female interviewer asked to the man who is currently sitting infront of her.

"it was actually based on a real life story," answered by the man.

a loud gasp escaped not only from the interviewer but also from the audience.

"is this perhaps your story? since you named the male character just like you," she added.

"no no. this story was from the friend of my grandfather, he used to tell us a lot about this story whenever he visits my grandfather when we were young."

"this is your first and also a worldwide blockbuster hit movie. what can you say about the viewers who cried buckets because of this, mr. hyunjin?"

hyunjin let out a chuckle. "first of all, i'm sorry but i also wanna express how grateful i am for supporting our movie. we didn't expected it to hit this big, but thank you. thank you for showing your love and support."

the shoot ended well. they asked few more questions regarding on his movie and he answered it all with nothing but pure honesty. he is now currently on their car going to his next appointment, which is a photoshoot for a the cover of a famous magazine. they choose him to feature as one of their monthly issue and one of the rising bachelors.

"do you know who is their photographer?" he asked his manager who is beside him, reading something on his phone.

"nope, but i got a tip that it was a famous photographer."

he just shrugged and put his earphones on to listen for some music. they arrived at the place where the photoshoot will be held. the staffs welcomed them as soon as they got out from the car and lead the way inside.

hyunjin looked around the place. _"not bad,"_ he exclaimed using his lowest voice as possible. he doesn't wanna offend anyone by his statement.

"the photographer will be here any moment-- oh well, nevermind. he is already here!" said by the organizer.

hyunjin's team went to a man busy looking and setting his camera. he didn't even notice that they are already standing on his side, he is deeply immersed by what he was doing.

hyunjin couldn't help but to stare and admire the photographer's face. it looks familiar but he couldn't pinpoint who. his hair reminds him of a cherry and his cheeks looks so soft and fluffy.

"oh hi!" the photographer greeted making hyunjin snapped back to reality. "are you perhaps, the one who will be on next month's cover?"

"uhh... yes," he hesitated almost made him stutter.

the man examined him from head to toe then slowly nodded for approval. "you look good, what's your name?"

"hyunjin. hwang hyunjin."

"hi, hyunjin." the photographer said and smiled. "i'm seungmin, kim seungmin..."

they both held each other's hand and shaked it for formalities. before they started the shoot, seungmin glanced at him and gave him a smile. his heart suddenly started beating faster... in a very familiar way.

 _"weird!"_ seungmin blurted out and shrugged his shoulders before he went back on fixing and arranging his camera.

hyunjin, on the other hand, couldn't help but to smile. it felt like he finally made his way home, for a very long time. out of a sudden, a blurred scenario played inside his head making him stopped and grabbed on the nearest chair beside him. he clearly saw it.

it was an image of him and seungmin, holding hands and smiling brightly at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.

another smile crept into his lips and said, "reincarnation..."

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave some kudos and suggest if i should make a little sequel for this story!!!


End file.
